A variety of conventional memory cells structures have been developed in various memory technologies. Silicon carbide has been identified recently as a material that can be used in structures that can retain data in a non-volatile manner. While silicon carbide and methods of implementing the same have been used in conventional semiconductor devices, such as in light emitting devices (“LEDs”) devices and high power switching devices, the traditional techniques and structures of using silicon carbide may not be well-suited for non-volatile memory devices that implement memory cells based on silicon carbide material. So while conventional memory array and memory cell structures are functional, they may not be well-suited to create memory arrays and cells based on silicon carbide material.
It is desirable to provide improved techniques, systems, integrated circuits, and methods that minimize one or more of the drawbacks associated with devices, integrated circuits, substrates, and methods of retaining data in memory cells and array structures using conventional techniques.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings. Note that most of the reference numerals include one or two left-most digits that generally identify the figure that first introduces that reference number.